


leftover aches

by foolishclown



Series: dream smp oneshots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Dream Has Tourette’s, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Tourette's Syndrome, now there is, there is no tag for that but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishclown/pseuds/foolishclown
Summary: Dream took cautious steps forward, trying to keep up with the group as best he could. He had never tried to suppress his tics this long, and holy shit, it was draining.George was speaking about... something. He couldn’t pay attention to the words, brain out of focus. Sapnap was there too, distracted in a different vein, too busy messing with a flint and steel as they walked.The urge rose in him again. He shoved it down as hard as he could, physically wincing from the effort. As they continued on, it become more obvious something was wrong with him. George took notice first, stopping his rambling to stare at the taller man.“Dream? You alright there?”The pressure was building in him far too quickly. He glanced at George, eye twitching and hand flying to move. He stopped it just in time, yet another suppression, wincing even harder as he did.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream smp oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098716
Comments: 8
Kudos: 288





	leftover aches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiyotakanara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyotakanara/gifts).



> hello!!! this is a request for the lovely kiytotakanara! may have spelled that wrong but it’s 3 am oh well! hfkdjdq anyway! i don’t personally have tourette’s so i apologize for any mistakes/inaccuracies in this, but i hope u enjoy! <33 
> 
> no real TWS but there is a tic attack and description of tics!!

Dream took cautious steps forward, trying to keep up with the group as best he could. He had never tried to suppress his tics this long, and holy shit, it was draining. 

George was speaking about... something. He couldn’t pay attention to the words, brain out of focus. Sapnap was there too, distracted in a different vein, too busy messing with a flint and steel as they walked.

The urge rose in him again. He shoved it down as hard as he could, physically wincing from the effort. As they continued on, it become more obvious something was wrong with him. George took notice first, stopping his rambling to stare at the taller man. 

“Dream? You alright there?” 

The pressure was building in him far too quickly. He glanced at George, eye twitching and hand almost moving. He stopped it just in time, yet another suppression, wincing even harder as he did. 

“Y-yeah.” Opening his mouth was a dangerous, dangerous endeavor. He barely kept in a string of words, face going red from how hard he was concentrating. 

It was starting to become uncomfortable very, very quickly. God, how long were they gonna walk? Surely they must be close by now. 

“Uh, you sure about that? You look like you’re gonna be sick.” 

Dream made the mistake of trying to vocally respond, taking his concentration off of suppressing his tics for a moment too long. His body jerked as he did, head twitching to the side, lighting tapping his chest in a fist. 

“Fuck,” he spat out, a common tic for him. A lot of his tics ended up being swears, much to his dismay. George cocked an eyebrow, Sapnap pausing as well, still holding the tool. 

“Uh... you good?” The black-haired man asked, looking him up in down in concern. 

He tried to nod, which ended up being yet another tic, both his hands banging against himself, copying what he would do if he was trapped behind an iron door. Shit. Fuck. He knew what was happening, and he knew there was no way for him to stop it now. 

“Gogy— fuck!” He jerked his head, clearing his throat roughly immediately after. 

His two friends seemed to grow a bit panicked. Sapnap widened his eyes, now still, just standing and watching. “Dream? Dude, are you okay? Seriously, what’s wrong?” 

Dream once again tried to respond, repeating the iron door tic, grunting and jerking again. He couldn’t really get the words out, far too occupied on his current condition, blinking in a rapid pattern and hitting himself again, much harder this time. 

“Is he having a seizure or something?” George half-joked, an attempt to lighten up the (confusing) situation. Sapnap didn’t seem as amused. 

“Dream? Dream, really, what the hell is happening?” 

The blonde tried to lower himself to the ground, legs aching under him. He found purchase on the damp grass, another vocal tic escaping him as he sat, once again calling for George. Another string of them escaped him in the next minute, growing increasingly more violent and in turn painful. 

George and Sapnap exchanged a look, sinking down with him, both in front of him now. He absolutely hated how they were looking at him, but he couldn’t even find the energy to complain. 

The next five minutes were filled with genuine agony for Dream, both emotionally and physically. Some of his more violent tics came out—because why not?— and his best friends watched him have an absolute break down. His cheeks were bright red from the pure embarrassment of the situation. He has tried so, _so_ hard to keep them from seeing this, to keep them from seeing how _weak_ he was. 

And here he was, failing miserably. 

As the tics slowed down a bit, becoming easier to deal with, the situation really set in. Sapnap was looking at him with wide eyes, confused and upset. George seemed emotionless, jaw set and eyes staring straight at him. 

Another vocal tic escaped him, an aggressive swear, and a violent jerk to the side. 

He was left alone for a moment, just enough time to take a shaky breath, muscles burning like they were on fucking fire. He felt his throat close up, eyes suddenly stinging with tears. _No, no, not now, don’t cry now._

Against his wishes, tears began to fall from his eyes, his entire body shaking with the pure force of the attack and how upset he was with himself. His friends were still silent, expressions unreadable through the water blurring his vision. 

He was practically sobbing now, occasionally ticking still, hands flying to hit himself or mimic lighting a flint and steel, likely brought on by the one Sapnap was holding. 

Dream didn’t even notice his two friends scoot closer to him, closing the gap between them. 

“Dream? Are you okay? Can you breathe?” 

He choked another sob out, suddenly feeling too weak to keep himself up, barely able to sit straight up. 

“Y-yes, ‘m fine.” His words were followed by another tic, a gentle whistle, head jerking with it. 

“Do... can you tell us what that was?” 

Sapnap was met with another sob, more violent this time, Dream wrapping his arms around himself. 

“Okay,never mind, never mind, I’m sorry, we’ll talk about that... later. Can we touch you, Dream? Is that okay?” 

Unable to find the energy to vocally respond, he just nodded again, followed by another vocal tic. Sapnap frowned a bit, but placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, not minding how Dream jerked under him, unable to stop it anymore. 

“You seem... like you’re in a lot of pain. Do you want to stay here, or go back to the house?” 

Dream didn’t hesitate to respond, another whistle coming out. “S-Stay here.”

Sapnap nodded, pursing his lips for a moment. “Okay. That’s fine. We can... set out some beds and... and get some rest. George, can you get the supplies out?” 

The older man obliged, standing up to do his work as Sapnap stayed by Dream. They shared a look, one Dream didn’t quite understand. 

“Dream... please don’t... do that to yourself again. I don’t know what that was, but... please be careful.” 

He nodded, drumming his fingers on the ground. George set the beds down, and set up a small base, enough to keep them safe from any mobs. 

With the help of his friends, he was on the bed, dried tear streaks on his face as he silently ticked, mostly physical now, less verbal. The attack had died down, leaving him with an aching pain and a sadness in his chest. 

Sapnap and George were on either side of him, offering whatever support they could give. They had small conversations about it, Dream lightly explaining what it was, giving them a slight sense of calm knowing that he at least wasn’t going to die or anything. 

George held his hand, not minding when he jerked it away, and Sapnap would run his fingers through his hair, pausing when he would tic so it didn’t pull. They were so understanding about it. They didn’t even make fun of him— though that would probably come later. 

Dream felt very, very silly for not telling them earlier. 


End file.
